


Of Sweaters and Mini-Adventures

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Domestic!AU, Fluff, Lawyers, M/M, Too much fluff, baekhyun in denial with jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: Kyungsoo wonders how he got so lucky marrying Yixing, especially when his sweaters are warm and Baekhyun is their overgrown pseudo-child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for exorarepairings ([here](http://exorarepairings.livejournal.com/4001.html)).

Hushed whispers guide Kyungsoo out of the realm of dreams, where he’s singing into a microphone in the middle of a stage, enchanting everyone with his smooth voice and the R&B track he personally picked. He can’t see any faces but the lights dim, slowly enshrouding him in darkness, and he struggles to blink his eyes, trying to wake himself up even more.

There’s movement on the other side of the bed and Kyungsoo turns, throwing an arm over his husband’s bare waist to still him. It works for a moment, his husband moving in closer to press a soft kiss to the top of his head, and Kyungsoo sighs in bliss at the extra warmth it brings him. But then the whispering continues along with some muted voice and Kyungsoo groans in annoyance, trying to turn back around and get away from the noise he knows is happening way too early in the morning.

“Love,” his husband calls quietly. Kyungsoo can’t hear the distant voice through the phone anymore. “Love.”

“What is it, Yixing?” slurs Kyungsoo, still trying to get some much needed sleep. The bed is still warm and the underside of his pillow is cool when he stuffs a hand underneath it, a wonderful contrast to help lull him to sleep again. He’s almost there too, until there’s more shifting on the bed and a soft kiss is placed on the back of his shoulder instead. He smiles.

“I have to go to work earlier than expected,” Yixing murmurs against his shirt, continuing his trail of soft kisses until he reaches the exposed juncture of his neck and shoulder. It tickles Kyungsoo, causing him to squirm, until he’s fully awake and turning to lie on his back, laughing as his husband settles down partially on top of him.

There’s a blinding smile on Yixing’s face, hair mussed up in all directions, and Kyungsoo can’t help but think that he loves him. He loves Yixing with his messy hair and sleep-crusted eyes and surprisingly good morning breath. He allows his husband to kiss him, only for that sole fact.

Their kiss is sweet, a soft press of lips on lips, and Kyungsoo hums appreciatively when Yixing slips a hand underneath his shirt, gently running his palm along his side. He’s always been touchy, ever since they met in university, and the amount of touches has only increased ever since they started dating and got married. When they part, Kyungsoo relaxes back into the bed, blinking his husband into better focus again to see that his hair is still terribly messed up, but he wants to mess it up even more.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Yixing greets, voice a little breathy, eyes still bright even in the darkness, though they still have a night light on in the corner of the room. “I’m going to work soon.”

“Hopefully not like this,” Kyungsoo rasps out, reaching down and tugging on the waistband of Yixing’s sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He bites his bottom lip briefly, trying to hide his smile. “And good morning, handsome.” He yelps when Yixing suddenly drops on top of him, pulling him into a hug and crushing him. “Yixing!”

“I love you,” Yixing breathes into his ear, before he’s letting go and rolling away, almost taking the entire comforter with him if it weren’t for Kyungsoo tugging it back with a strength he didn’t want to use so early in the morning. Yixing’s chuckle is soft as he pads away into the bathroom, the bedroom flooding with light for a moment before Kyungsoo is covered in darkness again.

He’s already dozing off when he sees a blurrier image of Yixing walking out of the bathroom and up to him with his white button-up tucked into dark slacks, hair styled up and out of his eyes. Another soft kiss to his forehead and to his lips, and Kyungsoo falls asleep, wondering how he got so lucky.

 

When Kyungsoo finally feels like a functioning human being, it’s eleven-thirty in the morning and he mildly regrets not waking up early enough to catch the delicious chicken breakfast sandwiches from the fast food place down the street. Though, waking up late and cleaning up the apartment isn’t a bad tradeoff when he has a BFD, otherwise known as _Best Friend Date_ according to Baekhyun, in an hour. He actually gets a lot more done and he finds one of Yixing’s sweaters he likes so much, draped across the side chair and partially tucked into the cushions in the living room. It’s a dark green in color and Kyungsoo takes it with him into the bathroom. Autumn is just around the corner and he gets cold easily.

 

“You’re wearing Yixing’s sweater again” is the first thing that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth when he sees him, already sitting at their table and holding a menu in his hands. He doesn’t even spare Kyungsoo another glance and Kyungsoo _knows_ Baekhyun knows this menu like the back of his hand.

“Hello to you too,” Kyungsoo deadpans, though his lips break out into a smile when Baekhyun peeks over the edge of the menu and he can see the playful spark there. Taking his spot in front of him, he only looks at the menu for a solid minute before deciding he wants his usual cheeseburger and fries. “You’re going to order pizza again,” he comments, “Why look at the menu like it’s going to change your life?”

“Excuse you, Mr. Previous Do, but what if I want steak and a milkshake?”

“Because it’s not dinner and you don’t want to spend that money so early in the day.”

They eye each other for a minute longer before they burst into laughter, Baekhyun finally closing his menu and setting it down beside him because “dammit, I’m going to get pizza again.” Kyungsoo refrains from saying “I told you so” because it makes him sound childish and he doesn’t want to start bickering like he knows they’re going to do within fifteen minutes.

Kyungsoo is normally a quiet guy, some may even say reserved, and it still baffles him how he has a best friend like Baekhyun who immediately starts talking about his week and how he has this one case separate from Yixing and it’s torturing him because he doesn’t have Yixing to guide him through it like all the other previous cases. He doesn’t even say that much in comparison but he doesn’t mind talking about Yixing if Baekhyun’s going to keep talking about him being a jerk and leaving him for another partner this year.

“He’s just testing the waters,” replies Kyungsoo, stifling his laughter in favor of soothing his friend. It sounds like Baekhyun’s dating Yixing instead. “He’s been wanting to try different fields of law and he had the opening for it.”

“I know,” Baekhyun groans, stuffing his face with a pizza slice. “But now I’m with this new guy who’s too loud sometimes and is always smiling and _positive_. He would probably be better as a doctor since they always have to deal with bad stuff and _need_ to be positive to balance it out.”

This time, Kyungsoo _does_ laugh. Even if he’s met Jongdae a couple of times, he knows Jongdae would want absolutely _nothing_ to do with the medical field if he could go back to school and do it all over again. In fact, he’s not even a lawyer. He’s a detective. “I don’t know,” Kyungsoo murmurs into his burger, plucking a seasoned fry from his stack before drowning it in ketchup. “I think you two would go well together.”

“I thought Jongin and I would go well together,” Baekhyun mutters petulantly, now pouting and looking nothing like an experienced lawyer should. “He’s a fantastic doctor and can do a million and one things with me if he gave me the chance.”

“But then he found Soojung and look where that went,” Kyungsoo deadpans, not blaming his childhood friend at all. He thought Jongin and Baekhyun worked well together too, but he thinks it’s rare to see a physician and a lawyer get married and actually never go through a divorce or two. “You and Jongdae are cute when you fight.”

“Your perception of cute is askew,” Baekhyun fires back, before he’s teasing again and tossing a pepperoni at him, “You’re cute. You wearing Yixing’s sweaters is cute. Both of you are disgustingly cute and how long have you two been married already? You should name me your child’s godfather. I make a good impersonation of him, see–”

Kyungsoo holds a hand up to stop him, glaring at the other. “Please, do _not_ say one more word. I’ve seen that impersonation way too many times to count and we can’t exactly have kids, Baek.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, stealing a fry from Kyungsoo’s plate. “Of course you can’t have kids, but you can adopt, right? I know both of you want kids so when you _do_ have one, you’re naming me the godfather for setting you two up all those years ago.” He waves the fry around dismissively. “Or you can add my name to your child’s name too. Or something. That’d be rude yet kinda cool though. No, yeah, really rude. Don’t do that. I’m sorry.”

“We’ll name our first puppy after you,” Kyungsoo acquiesces with a smile, laughing when Baekhyun tries to kick him under the table. “You look and act like one anyways.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun barks–the rest of the diner looking at them curiously–then he has the audacity to pant like an actual dog. It’s hard to believe this Baekhyun is the same Baekhyun who’s won case after case after he passed his official law examinations the first time.

Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t know him.

 

The rest of the day goes on as usual for Kyungsoo. He walks around the shopping district with Baekhyun, after much unneeded whining to talk to him again, and starts snapping random photos of monuments he sees everyday. Sometimes he has Baekhyun stop passersby and asks if they can pose for him and his friend or if his friend can takes pictures of them instead, saying it’s for a future project Kyungsoo is creating slowly yet surely.

By the time they’re deciding to call it a day, Kyungsoo’s phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s a message from Yixing and he adamantly ignores Baekhyun and all the teasing he’s doing because he knows he’s smiling goofily down at his phone.

Yixing <3  
_hey love. how’s baekhyun? meet me at the store in fifteen?_

“What are you smiling so much about? That looks like such a normal text message from anyone in our friend group. Ow!”

 _baekhyun’s still a sore loser over you leaving him. i’ll meet you there_.

“You two are so cute. Why can’t I find a guy like that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo says, side-eyeing his friend who’s looking over his shoulder and to his phone. “I basically insulted you and you find our conversation cute.”

Baekhyun laughs, shrugging and finally leaning away. “He’s cute. You’re alright.”

Within minutes, Kyungsoo is roughhousing Baekhyun into a headlock in the middle of the sidewalk. Those who pass by them stare in wonder and fear and it’s Baekhyun who’s trying to reassure everyone this is a perfectly normal occurrence. It isn’t until Baekhyun taps his arm repeatedly that he lets go and when he does, Kyungsoo smiles at him how he knows renders almost everyone speechless. “Go on a date with Jongdae and you’ll find your dream man.”

 

The grocery store Kyungsoo and Yixing frequent is ten minutes away from their apartment. It’s large and has all the freshest fruits, vegetables, breads, and has some of the best wine around town. Though it appears smaller than expected inside, it has cleverly concealed doorways that lead to each little section within the store. It’s how they always lose each other every single time they go there, Kyungsoo walking through the fresh foods and cafes near the front of the store and making his way through an entranceway that leads past the flowers and to the snacks.

Yixing <3  
_are you here yet? i’m by the wine_

Kyungsoo frowns at his cell phone, swiping his thumb across the screen to tell him that he’s in the aisles of snacks. When he wanders through the opening separating the refrigerated snacks and to the wine section, he doesn’t see Yixing in sight.

Yixing <3  
_i don’t see you in the snacks_

Kyungsoo snorts, putting up his cell phone and rushing back where he came from. He passes each aisle quickly, barely sparing a glance, until he sees Yixing’s back walking away from him. His lean muscles pull his shirt tight and Kyungsoo slightly flushes when Yixing turns and his entire bodyline is accentuated. “Yixing!”

At the call of his name, Yixing turns around immediately. Confusion turns into realization and he looks so happy, already pushing a small cart with a bottle of wine in it and rushing to him. “You’re wearing my sweater!” he exclaims when he comes close enough, pulling Kyungsoo in with an arm around his waist and placing a warm kiss against his lips. “You look so warm and handsome in my sweater.”

Embarrassment crawls up Kyungsoo’s spine at the display of affection, red infusing his cheeks, as he gently pushes away from his husband. His silver ring glints in the light and he blushes even more, quickly turning away to go to the meats and find his way to the seafood and breads after. He can hear Yixing’s chuckles behind him, warm and soft, and he wants to hide and bury himself somewhere no one can see him.

“I knew you would find that sweater one day,” Yixing muses, minutes later, as they scour the fresh meats in front of them. He keeps knocking shoulders with Kyungsoo and all Kyungsoo wants to do is shop in peace.

“We would’ve found it sooner if it wasn’t wedged in between the couch cushions,” Kyungsoo murmurs, corner of his lips twitching upwards when Yixing slips his hand in his and automatically laces their fingers together. “What did you want for dinner tonight?”

Yixing hums, contemplatively. “I was thinking of making something with chicken.”

“That sounds good.” When Yixing reaches for the chicken, he pulls on Kyungsoo’s hand inadvertently. “I’m going to make some pasta too, since we already have the ingredients at home.”

“Chicken pasta for dinner then,” Yixing announces, turning to place the frozen chicken in the cart. His smile is soft when he faces him, making Kyungsoo’s heart swell with sudden affection. “Let’s make our way to the fish and breads?” Even as Yixing turns to make his way to the other side of the store, Kyungsoo tugs him back the other way first. “Soo?”

“Vegetables and fruit first” is all Kyungsoo says as Yixing follows him immediately, disappearing through another entranceway and somehow making their way back to the wine section. “No matter how many times we come here,” he grumbles, walking through another secret entrance that has the words _Secret Entrance_ with an arrow pointing to it on top. “We always get lost in here.”

Yixing laughs, always calmer, always more peaceful. “It’s always a new little adventure with you then.”

Kyungsoo wants to flail and hide under the rows of potted flowers but he can’t, sneezing instead, as they breeze past the section and Yixing chuckles softly while rubbing his thumb soothingly along Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

Getting home means changing into comfortable clothes. Kyungsoo trades out almost every article of clothing he’s wearing for loose gym shorts and another of Yixing’s sweaters he finds hanging in the closet. It’s a casual black sweatshirt with their university name printed down one of the sleeves and it hangs a bit looser on his frame, warming him instantly. He jumps when arms circle around his waist from behind, lips ghosting the back of his neck.

“Wearing two of my sweaters in one day?” Yixing murmurs against him, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that probably hangs low on his hips. All his pants hang low on his hips and Kyungsoo is weak when Yixing presses himself against his back completely. “It must be my lucky day.”

“Please,” Kyungsoo breathes, sarcastically, trying to remove himself from his husband’s grasp altogether. “I’m just getting cold and your sweaters fit me better.”

Cold fingers slip under his sweater and Kyungsoo gasps when they press against his lower stomach gently. “You always say that,” Yixing says softly, pressing soft kisses along his neck until he can kiss the area right under his left ear. “I think you still think I never notice.”

“I gave up that thought when we graduated,” answers Kyungsoo, biting his lower lip to keep a moan from spilling out when Yixing licks his earlobe, gently grazes his teeth over it. His head falls back against Yixing’s shoulder, giving him more room to work with, and Kyungsoo still wants more.

“I’ve heard a saying that couples get bored after they get married,” Yixing muses, trailing his lips along Kyungsoo’s jaw to get to his lips. The kiss makes Kyungsoo’s heart flutter. “But I honestly think I’ll never get bored with you.”

Kyungsoo groans in embarrassment, turning himself in his husband’s arms to bury his face against his neck. He can feel Yixing jerk with every breath that puffs out of his lips but he’s not moving, with arms locked tight around his neck. “You’re so cheesy,” he mumbles, taking the chance to lightly bite at his husband’s neck just because he can. “How can you still be so cheesy after all these years?”

“You love me,” Yixing breathes, involuntarily moaning when Kyungsoo continues to gently bite at his neck. “Stop before– _Oh_.” His knees buckle when Kyungsoo softly licks at his jugular. “Soo.”

Grinning at the reaction, Kyungsoo wrenches himself free from his husband. Yixing’s eyes are dark when their gazes meet, but they’ve left all the frozen food out on their counter. “Come on, Yixing,” he coaxes, turning to leave the room. “We have to start cooking for–” He doesn’t finish his sentence, yelping when he’s suddenly grabbed and pushed to their bed.

They stumble onto it ungracefully, Yixing moving in on him like the first time at a university party, and Kyungsoo shudders at the memory, of the feeling of cold fingers dancing underneath the warm sweater and along his skin. He watches with wide eyes as Yixing comes in close with a forearm braced next to his head, leans down and kisses him, tilts his head the slightest bit to lick his way into his mouth.

The way Yixing kisses always pulls the softest moans from Kyungsoo. He doesn’t even know what Yixing does with his tongue, but it’s magical and has him groaning, wanting more, fingers tangling in his husband’s hair and pulling him impossibly closer. His moan reverberates throughout the room when Yixing finally moves between his legs and presses him into the mattress. It’s a weight he’ll always welcome and he whines when Yixing pulls away. Then he sees the playful smirk on his face and he promptly groans in response.

“I thought there were frozens on the counter,” Yixing muses, like he didn’t just make Kyungsoo hard with a simple make-out session. His hand is still cupping his side underneath the sweater. “We should probably do something with those before they thaw completely.”

Never one to go down without a fight, Kyungsoo hooks a leg around Yixing’s before he flips them and he’s suddenly sitting on top of Yixing’s hips. His husband gasps in surprise, blinking rapidly trying to assess what just happened. “Yeah,” Kyungsoo agrees, bracing himself with hands on Yixing’s chest, as he leans down to give him another kiss. He quickly licks his way into his husband’s mouth before pulling away again, smiling down at him with flushed cheeks. “We could. Then I can ride you later tonight, wearing only your sweater. Maybe tie you up so you can’t do anything but watch.”

Hands suddenly attach themselves to his ass, massaging and gripping his ass cheeks generously, and Kyungsoo moans, eyes rolling back in his head as his hips twitch forward to grind against his husband’s hips. “Or I could fuck you senseless in the living room,” Yixing whispers, voice low and eyes dark when Kyungsoo opens his eyes again. “Against the window where anyone could possibly see you.”

“Or I could fuck _you_ ,” Kyungsoo growls back, swooping down to capture plush lips in his own. Their kiss turns frantic, hips rolling and moving against each other’s trying to find relief. “I could fuck you until you start begging for me to let you come.”

Yixing finally moans at that, hurriedly flipping them over so he can shove a hand down Kyungsoo’s shorts, pretty fingers wrapping around his dick and stroking him quickly. “I want to suck you,” he pants out, even as his hips move against Kyungsoo’s thigh trying to alleviate the pressure in his gut. “Please, let me suck you.”

With dark eyes blown with want, Kyungsoo can’t say no to that. He nods dazedly, letting Yixing tug him off the bed so he can fall to his knees, and Kyungsoo groans when his shorts are pulled down to his ankles. Yixing licks at the head of his dick like it’s a lollipop before he opens, guides him into his mouth. It feels like heaven and Kyungsoo groans when he tangles fingers in Yixing’s hair and pulls, feels him whimper around him as he slowly starts a rhythm of bobbing his head.

It doesn’t take long until Yixing taps him on the thigh, looks up at him underneath his eyelashes, and he’s so pretty. Kyungsoo doesn’t hold back. He fucks his mouth like he would his ass and it happens too quickly. His gaze is unwavering and he can see Yixing with a hand in his sweatpants stroking himself to completion, can see the way his husband’s eyes roll into the back of his head when he comes, and it’s enough to come down his willing throat, let him swallow and suck until he’s dry.

Kyungsoo pulls Yixing off of him when it becomes too much, gently carding fingers through his hair to soothe the sting. He pulls him up until he can get him on the bed, stroke the side of his face and pepper kisses all over his mouth and face, taste himself on his tongue when he softly licks his way into his mouth. “I love you,” Kyungsoo whispers, watching as Yixing smiles, content as a kitten in a cardboard box. “I love you so much.”

“It’s not because I just sucked your dick, is it?” Yixing rasps out, chuckling hoarsely. A flash of pride swells in Kyungsoo’s chest.

“No,” Kyungsoo drawls, teasingly, kissing him again before taking off his sweater and going to find his own clothes. It’s too hot. “I’ve loved you even before you asked me to be your boyfriend.”

“Who knew you could be cheesy too?” Yixing’s laugh turns into a yelp when Kyungsoo throws new clothes at him.

“Go shower. We’ll switch preparing everything for dinner when you’re done.”

When Kyungsoo turns around, he _knows_ Yixing is pouting at him underneath the clothes. He smiles as he walks over, plucks the shorts off of his husband’s head, and of course, he’s pouting. He gives him another kiss, lets Yixing’s hand hone in on his ass cheek to give it a fond squeeze, before walking away again.

“I love you!” Yixing calls out and Kyungsoo laughs, turning back to him and giving him a small heart with his thumb and forefinger crossed.

 

Ever since they moved in together, Kyungsoo has found out through many unfortunate circumstances that Yixing avidly loves his hips and his butt. The first time it happened was straight out of university when Kyungsoo had graduated and surprised him with suitcases and boxes filled with all his stuff. Yixing had been so happy then and while Kyungsoo was reaching down to grab something from a box labeled _Home_ , he felt a hand rub his hip before sliding over to his ass and he swears he’s never moved as fast as he did then, spinning and slapping Yixing on a head with a folder.

The second time it happened, Kyungsoo was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Yixing came up to him, shirtless and hair defying all laws of gravity, wrapping arms around his waist from behind. That wasn’t unusual, but when Kyungsoo leaned forward to rinse his mouth, those hands slipped behind him and he squeaked so loud he choked and ended up kicking Yixing’s shin in the process.

It’s been a trial and error process since then, but now as Kyungsoo moves around the kitchen making their dinner with Yixing, he expects the hands on his hips, gently guiding him one step to the left so Yixing can reach up and grab something from the cabinet in front of them. Not long after, he leaves to continue spicing his chicken and Kyungsoo’s heart warms at the feeling of a dance learned long ago, one that involves him, Yixing, and this apartment, and he smiles when he feels Yixing come back to him. A hand wraps around his waist to pull himself in close and Kyungsoo laughs when Yixing kisses him on the cheek.

“Pasta smells good,” Yixing murmurs, before slipping away again to get more ingredients. Unlike Kyungsoo who places everything out next to him before he starts cooking, Yixing is the opposite. He gets his main ingredients then waltzes around the kitchen to get the extra spices and vegetables after.

Kyungsoo hums appreciatively, stirring the sauce and watching attentively as it bubbles softly over the heat. “How much extra cheese do you want?”

“Is wanting to marry you a second time extra enough?” replies Yixing, as he comes back over to lean in and give him a kiss on his neck. Kyungsoo snorts in response, finally looking up to give him a kiss on the lips. “Or another kiss works too.”

“It better be good enough,” Kyungsoo murmurs against his lips, smiling when Yixing leans forward to give him another kiss, before moving away again to continue cooking. “Because that’s all you’re getting until we have enough time for you to fuck me against the window like you promised earlier.”

That earns a burst of surprised laughter from his husband, looking over his shoulder to stare at him incredulously. “I promised no such thing.”

Kyungsoo returns the amused stare. “Well, it sounded like a promise before I let you suck me off.”

“Such a romantic,” Yixing sings, laughing as they both return to cooking. “We can schedule it in,” he muses, “But that’d make us an old married couple, right?”

“When we start scheduling in sex, I’m going to threaten you with a divorce.” Kyungsoo smiles down at the pot when he hears Yixing’s laughter. He would never divorce him and Yixing knows it. “I love you,” he says, because he knows he doesn’t say it enough.

“I know.” There’s a light pat to his butt and Kyungsoo jumps, definitely not expecting that one. “I love your butt.”

Kyungsoo thinks it’s high time for him to retaliate, turning and swatting at his husband’s butt with a spare wooden spoon. “I know,” he echoes when Yixing gasps, turns to stare at him with wide eyes. “I can do this all day.” There’s a spark that lights in Yixing’s eyes and Kyungsoo mildly regrets saying that, yelping and running around as they try to finish cooking dinner without any accidents.

 

It’s hitting close to eleven at night when Kyungsoo is guided out of the bathroom, fresh in a simple tee and boxer-briefs, with hands on his shoulders and he’s blinking around confused because he doesn’t have his glasses on. He’s made to stand at the entrance to the hallway before Yixing pads away again quickly before coming back with his glasses in hand. When his husband runs away again and Kyungsoo can finally see, he immediately groans at seeing Baekhyun snooping around in their kitchen, probably looking for something to eat.

“What are you even doing here?” he asks, exasperated, because Baekhyun is something else entirely when he’s considered _Best Friend of the Year_. “We don’t have any leftovers for you.”

“I call bullshit,” Baekhyun hisses, pulling out two different plastic containers and going straight to their microwave. Kyungsoo has to move closer to see him and when he does, he grabs the nearest article of clothing he sees draped over the couch, wanting to warm up from the cold apartment. “You always make enough to feed five million people every night, no matter the occasion.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he puts the sweater on with ease, blinking as he fixes his glasses when it gets caught up in the fabric. “Good evening, Baekhyun,” he drawls, walking over to Baekhyun to stand next to him and prop his chin on his shoulder. “Would you like some dinner?”

His best friend’s tense stance softens under the question, the act of affection. “You always know how to make my day better,” Baekhyun says softly with a sigh. He turns slightly to gently knock heads with Kyungsoo’s. “Yixing said you had leftovers and to have free reign over them.”

Living in the same apartment and being actually married to the man, Kyungsoo still finds himself smiling at the mention of his name. “Yeah?” he asks, letting Baekhyun turn to hug him. “What’s up? What happened?” They’re only ever this touchy when Baekhyun wants to talk about the Real World.

“Nothing happened,” Baekhyun mumbles, and it sounds like he’s pouting. “You’re wearing Yixing’s sweater again.”

“I am?” Kyungsoo asks, surprised, pulling away to look down at himself. Look at that, he is. He looks back up to see Baekhyun definitely frowning, turning around to switch containers in the microwave.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Baek.”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun exclaims. It startles him. “Look at this! Stare at this and wallow in my misery with me!”

Suddenly, a cell phone is being shoved in Kyungsoo’s face and he has to pull away to see what his best friend is trying to show him. He trips over something and lands back into warm arms circling around his waist to steady him. He’s too busy looking behind him to notice Yixing is entirely focused on the screen in front of them instead.

Jongdae the Jerk  
_Hey. I got something new for the case. Meet me in thirty at the café down the street_.

It’s a completely normal text message and Kyungsoo looks up to Baekhyun confused. “This was four hours ago,” he voices, “What’s wrong with this?”

“The jerk lied to me!” Baekhyun continues to yell, arms flinging everywhere, and Kyungsoo appreciates it when Yixing moves him around to avoid being hit. “He brought me out to that café with intentions for a date!”

“He finally asked you on a date?” Yixing pipes up, small, content smile on his face. “He’s been talking about it for a while.”

“Why do you hate me?” laments Baekhyun, taking all the warm foods and sitting at their kitchen table. “You hate me and left me and now I’m all alone to fend for myself in this lonely cruel world.”

Yixing snorts, removing himself from Kyungsoo to pat Baekhyun’s head soothingly. “I don’t hate you,” he reassures. “It was all Jongdae’s idea. He really wants to date you.”

“Is this why you came over at eleven-thirty at night? Because you’re having a crisis?” Kyungsoo accuses, though he goes over to sit next to his best friend for moral support. “You couldn’t have called before you came over?”

“I’m your pseudo-child and, as such, I have rights to come over whenever I like and eat your food because I’m your pseudo-child and you love me.”

It’s amazing how Kyungsoo rolls his eyes yet Yixing coos at his best friend. They each have a soft spot for Baekhyun but the way they show it is different. It’s evident in the way Kyungsoo intentionally plays footsies with Baekhyun, making him screech in disgust and discomfort and running away from the kitchen with their food to the living room, and Yixing laughs, going over to console the poor man for being scarred for the hundredth time in their lives.

He can hear their discussions about how Jongdae is a good man and a good match for Baekhyun but the latter is adamantly denying everything. Kyungsoo can’t help the feelings of affection bloom in his chest when he’s reminded of Baekhyun wanting him and Yixing to adopt, to become parents and take the next step in their relationship no matter how off-the-wall it was earlier that day. Yixing has always been good with children and, with the way he acts with Baekhyun, he’d be good with teenagers too.

How long Baekhyun stays always depends on the conflicts he’s having. It takes at least two hours before he leaves this time and by then, both he and Yixing are exhausted, lying in bed and listening to Yixing’s composition as it softly fills in the background silence. Kyungsoo has always had the tendency to fall asleep facing away from the person he sleeps in the same bed with and even after marriage, it hasn’t changed at all. He’s busy sifting through recent photos on his phone when he hears Yixing put his case file up, shifting around until he can throw an arm comfortably across Kyungsoo’s waist. It’s a welcome weight and Kyungsoo hums in approval.

“I really would marry you a second time if I could,” Yixing softly says, sounding drowsy. He has to get up early and Kyungsoo wishes they could sleep in on the weekends like they used to. “You’re the best person I have ever met. The most lovely and handsome man–”

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh, putting up his phone, turning off the bedside lamp, and turning enough to look over his shoulder to see Yixing’s eyes are already closed. “Hey, love?” he calls, hearing an affirming hum and a gentle squeeze on his side. “I already told you I do.”

“I’m so glad I accepted,” murmurs Yixing, blinking his eyes open slowly. “I love being your husband.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but drag Yixing’s hand on his waist up to his lips, leaving a lingering kiss on his knuckles before settling it back down on his side. Yixing positively glows next to him. “Then I’m glad I asked.”

That night, Kyungsoo falls asleep to Yixing’s light snores and pretty music, fingers laced together lazily and draped across his waist, rings glinting against the faint beams of their corner night light.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/xo_thefirst)… i need to be more active ;u;


End file.
